And We Bit Into That Forbidden Fruit
by Sound Slayer
Summary: A Twilight Rewrite. Set in an alternate Forks and not considering the events that have happened in the Twilight saga. Against the odds of everything, can Edward and Jacob conquer all? Or will they be conquered by Bella, the Volturi or Victoria?
1. Prologue: It's All About Bella

**Author's Note: **Since SMeyer hasn't really provided any proper description of the stuff in Twilight, I'm going to set this in an alternate Forks where my descriptions are "accurate" and it's not in Arizona. Also, I'm going to give character to each and every single one of those poor figures in the story as well as original description and they're all alive and well in this alternate universe because I say so. Moreover, I am changing some thing here like the plot, the definition of werewolves and vampires, etc.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of its related merchandise. If I did, I would've written it in such a way that it didn't kill people's brain cells. (I'm only doing this once.)

* * *

**Progloue:** It's All About Bella

* * *

"Ed, I think we better stop it." The black-haired young man quickly averted his gaze from his bronze-haired companion to the floor.

"Oh, come on, Jacob. Giving up so easily at this time?" the blonde asked in a challenging tone while raising his eyebrows. He then tried to seize the Jacob's hand and held it against his mouth as Jacob continued to avoid his eyes. Pressing those russet-skinned fingers so close to his lips, he purposely let out a loud sigh, causing Jacob to shudder from what appears to be fear as he felt the cold breath against his phalanges. "I can read your mind, Jake. And you know you want it. Stop resisting." He gazed at the younger man; his bright topaz eyes burning with passion. It was as if he would eat up Jacob on the spot given the opportunity.

"No, it's not that. But... what if she saw us?" Jacob backed up some more until he was up against the wall of Bella's room. "I mean, technically, we're in her room."

Then, Edward looked at him once more. Only this time, his eyes were filled with fury. With that rage inside of him building in response to what he thought was rejection, he let go of Jacob's hand and swung his arm around, unintentionally smashing Bella's rocking chair, which was resting by the window. What was once a rocking chair was now a bunch of wooden splinters scattered all over the floor.

Jacob, standing there wide-eyed, opened his mouth at both the mess and Edward's sudden reaction but no sound came out. It felt like his tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth as he watched Edward pacing back and forth by the window. The faint glimmer of sunlight, emanating from the gap between the curtains, lightly danced along his pale vampire skin, causing no burn marks despite him being a vampire. Instead, the sunlight merely gave him a tan as he passed by; which his undead physiology immediately neutralized as it restored his skin to its normal pallid color each time he went out of range from the sunlight.

"It's always about her, isn't it? It's always about Bella!" Edward shot a furious look at Jacob who was taken aback by the ferocity of his stare. "Why would you put our relationship on strain just because of some mortal girl whose existence doesn't even matter to the rest of the world? Not to the human population and definitely not to us supernatural creatures!" His booming voice echoed throughout the room, intimidating Jacob further.

Other than the noise of Edward's footsteps, only growing between the vampire and the Quileute wolf was an unbearable silence. A silence that Jacob would desperately want to break so that he may tell Edward about what he truly feels. But alas, his voice had failed him. He sank on his knees, his heart pounding hard, his cheeks flushing red. He clutched onto his chest.

"What is this feeling? It's not supposed to be like this," he whispered to himself, forgetting that any ordinary vampire could hear even the slightest sound such as that of a dying heartbeat. "We're both guys. But… why does my heart beat so fast when he's around? Why…?"

Jacob then turned to look at Edward who was still walking back and forth. And for some reason, he couldn't force himself to look at those honey-golden eyes of Edward. Those fierce yellow eyes burning with passion. Only for him.

It shook Jacob to the core. Love between two men was unnatural, he thought. And even more so, love between a vampire and a werewolf. It was taboo. No one could ever allow it.

His eyes then darted across the room. Just anything to look at but Edward. If he could just leave the room to be rid of Edward, he would but he promised Bella that he would be there in her room waiting for her so that they could do the math homework together.

Jacob sighed as he stared at the wall clock above Bella's bed. The once plain white wallpaper, which had the room's walls, was now gray from all the dust that had settled on it. Dark brown covers, rusty brown pillows and a faded red blanket made their places on her bed which was positioned a few inches away from the doorway into the room. A fitted wardrobe lay ahead the bed with one of its doors was slightly open. Facing it was the bathroom door which had been locked shut for some reason. Just beside the bathroom door was a chest which had several rune-like symbols engrave it. In addition to that, a small square table and a chair both made of mahogany were positioned just by the windows along with the now-destroyed rocking chair.

It was taking almost forever as Jacob stared at the second hand of the clock continuously ticking away minutes of his life and Edward was still walking back and forth, engrossed with his own thoughts.

When all of a sudden the door to Bella's room swung right open and a young brunette pranced right in with a platter of freshly-baked cookies. As the aroma of the cookies wafted around the room, both men stopped their previous actions as their eyes focused on Bella who walked straight up to Edward and offered him a cookie, ignoring the mess Edward made by the window area.

Grudgingly taking one from the platter, the fair-haired man inspected it for a few seconds as if it were poisoned or laced with sedatives. Then, in one swift movement, he placed it in his mouth, crunched it into bits and swallowed it before giving his other male companion a look that went something along the lines of "You satisfied now?"

"Sooooo? Does it taste good?" Bella asked, her eyes glimmering with hope that Edward would agree. "I mean, I baked it for you guys." While waiting for Edward's response, she daintily hopped over to where Jacob was and offered him not one but two cookies.

"Thank you?" Jacob then bit into a cookie without even looking at girl who made and offered it to him. He still couldn't take the thoughts about Edward off of his mind.

Smiling as her two classmates were munching on her cookies, she got up and took out her bag from her chest. "Okay! Now that we've got those stomachs full and comfortable, we can now do our math homework together!" she said happily, smiling at both Edward and Jacob, oblivious to both the events that had taken place earlier and the fact that there are broken pieces of wood at where her rocking chair once was.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So how was that? I hope you liked it. More to come if I have the time and motivation.


	2. Dreamt a Nightmare of You

**Author's Note: **People, do not take this the wrong way but I hate Twilight. The only reason why I'm doing this is because I do think that the Twilight saga has a potential to become an awesome series of novels if SMeyer didn't screw it all up. In that sense, I challenge myself to rewrite Twilight into something much more… professional at the very least.

* * *

Chapter One: Dreamt a Nightmare of You

* * *

It was already 10:30 P.M. on his digital alarm clock but Jacob was still furiously scribbling on his green spiral-bound notebook while occasionally glancing at the pages of a nearby textbook that was set upright and supported by a dictionary. Around him were three other books – all opened at random pages – which he had been using as references in his note-taking.

Working only in dim light provided by a desk lamp, he leaned closer to the table and squinted as he read the next few paragraphs from the pages of his textbook. Then, he looked at his sloppily-written notes which were the result of him writing too quickly. Upon not being able to read his own penmanship in his notebook, he bit his lip in frustration because even he, the one who wrote it, could not even understand what he just wrote and that he had to go write another different set of notes.

Slamming his head on the table, he unwittingly caused his roommate Embry, who had already been sleeping, to sit up in response to the noise and murmur something inaudibly before falling back into bed. Jacob let out a heavy sigh as he reluctantly ripped off what notes he had been writing for the last hour and crumpling them with his right hand before playfully pushing them off the table and into the wastebasket just beside it.

"If it wasn't for Bella needing help in algebra, I would've finished studying for my biology class tomorrow. But I guess a friend has to do what a friend has to do. And I'm sure Bella would do the same if I had a problem. Besides, teaching her algebra wasn't that bad even if it took two hours. It was almost like a review for me to actually help Bella understand how to do simple polynomial functions." He then covered his mouth as he yawned while stretching his free arm. "I guess I'll have to wake up early tomorrow and study about binomial nomenclature and those other things about classification. I'm sure I'll be able to understand it anyway in a short amount of time after a good night's rest."

He then got out of the chair and walked to Embry's bedside to switch on the nightlight before unplugging the desk lamp as Jacob knew that his roommate would wake up at any sign that the room was in complete darkness without even a small source of light to illuminate it. Slowly making his way back to the table without making a sound while passing by the doorway, Jacob grabbed his brown leather satchel bag that hung on the doorknob. Quickly, he stuffed his notebooks and books into the main compartment while his pencils and pens were contained in the side pockets.

After fixing his things for tomorrow, he went over to his bed which was on the other side of the room – opposite to Embry's. Taking off his shirt and tossing it into the laundry basket by the window, he pulled out the white covers and plopped down on the mattress, relieved to finally be able to relax. He tried to think of something that would clear his mind of his worries so that he could fall asleep more easily.

As he closed his eyes and tried to visualize himself in a calm and peaceful environment such as the beach, he could almost hear the crashing of the waves, feel the warm soft sand in between his toes and taste the salt in the cool sea breeze. Within moments, the young teenager was about to fall asleep when his imagery of the beach was suddenly replaced by that of a man standing beside a spotlight.

Intrigued by the abrupt change of the scene, Jacob attempted to get a closer look on the man whose face was slightly obscured by the darkness and started walking a few steps towards him. However, as soon as he reached a considerable distance, he gasped in shock as he saw the man more clearly now.

The man's blonde hair was cut short and styled backwards with some sort of hair gel. His face was pale white and seemed to be drained of all color; his eyes, a bright shade of yellow that even in partial darkness they seemed to glow; his lips, a faded shade of pink that made it look so fragile that the slightest touch would make it crack and fall apart. His body was like that of a marble statue; the muscles were well-developed; the skin, lustrous and pallid. The man was wearing nothing on but a plain loincloth.

It was Edward. Edward Cullen… in all his glory. Almost.

At once, Jacob's cheeks and ears flushed red. His heart started pounding faster and faster and at the same time became increasingly louder, eventually becoming the only sound his ears could hear. Soon enough, he caught himself dreamily staring at Edward's half-naked body. He tried to turn away but it seemed as if his neck had failed him and his head was glued into place forever looking at the impressive physique.

Against his own will, his body began to walk towards the man, his hands undoing every piece clothing he was wearing at that moment until he was stripped down to his underwear. Before he knew it, he was already right in front of Edward, intently gazing into the ivory-skinned man's face. Still not in control of his own self, Jacob then felt his face drawing closer and closer to the other man's face until it came to halt, his lips only a few inches from Edward's.

Not for long, he saw numerous glowing red orbs mysteriously appearing from the darkness in the corner of his eyes; all of which were fixed at his direction, gazing ominously as each of their faces slowly became more visible with each passing second. Soon enough, Jacob saw that he and Edward had been surrounded by pale-looking humanoid creatures with eyes that glowed in the dark as if they were rubies that were converted into stars.

Opening their mouths in unison showing razor-sharp fangs, they hissed at the lone werewolf standing by the bronze-haired vampire. They were not three. Not four. Not six. No, not ten. Still not a dozen but rather hundreds of vampires curiously eyeing the unusual couple.

Turning pale in shock, the werewolf's heart pounded faster and harder. Only this time, it wasn't because of Edward being there with him but the fact that they were in the dead center of what looks like an entire army of vampires. Among the crowd of vampires, Jacob was even more surprised when he recognized a handful of them as some of his schoolmates.

The orange-haired Victoria armed with her piercing stare and her impenetrable mask of arrogance coupled with vanity. Next to her was Rosalie with her flawless white skin and perfect-looking blonde hair, seemingly waiting to steal any mortal's breath away. Almost resembling Rosalie was her half-brother Jasper who, like his other companions, was glaring menacingly and threatening at Jacob. Folding her arms and expressing a disgusted look on her face was the fair-haired Chelsea who scowled at the pair. Her mahogany hair adorned with numerous glittering jeweled ornaments, Heidi was pointing fingers at Jacob whom she explicitly stated as a mongrel not even worthy of a vampire's eye or even heart. The raven-haired Diego and the flaxen-haired Riley – their backs against each other – shot questioning glances at Edward, sighing in disappointment when the Cullen continued to ignore them. With a bloodied sickle in her hands, Jane stood along with her twin brother Alec with warped malicious grins etched on their faces and their pale brown hair somewhat stained with fresh human blood; it was truly a disturbing sight to see the two siblings amidst the crowd.

Behind them were the red-haired Afton with an indifferent expression engraved on his face as if that was the only expression he could ever show; the tall, massive and muscular Felix with unruly black hair; the quiet and timid-looking Renata whose hands were too busy fixing the tangles in her auburn hair; the dark brown-haired Corin who was too preoccupied with her long sharp fingernails to actually be bothered with the sight, only hissing when the others were hissing; and the lean and arrogant-looking Santiago whose dirty blonde hair was partially covering his eyes.

"Well, well, well. Would you look at that? A male vampire and a male werewolf stripped down to their undergarments and only what? Inches away from making out? A most touching scene, don't you think?" Victoria sneered, pointing a mocking finger at the two. Approaching Edward, she held his face at the cheeks with her long bony fingers so tightly that it looked like the opposite. Like she was trying her best to hold onto Edward's head delicately as if it were a tomato. "You should know the consequences of being a traitor to your own kind, Eddie-kinz. Your forbidden relationship with this mutt is unacceptable and I should tell you that when our matriarchs hear of this…" She then paused and tilted her head sideways, smiling at him with malicious intent. "Well… Jane? Would you care to tell him what happens to anyone who breaks the Sacred Laws?"

In a split second before he could even turn around to look at Jane, Jacob heard her hysterical giggling in his ear and felt something sharp touch his neck. "Let me give you a demonstration of what happens when ignorant teenaged vampires disobey our Sacred Laws," she then said before creating a clean smooth superficial cut on his neck, his blood trickling from his neck to his chest.

Finally being able to move once more on his own, Jacob first reacted on his own instinct and tried to cover the gash with his hand in order to stop the bleeding or at least hide it from plain view. But before he could, Jane swung her bloodied sickle a few more times in a frenzied manner, intentionally giving the half-naked werewolf even more wounds all over his body. Soon enough, she was beating Jacob senseless with the blunt handle of her weapon as he attempted to conceal them with his hands.

On the other hand, Edward was unable to do anything because within a few moments after Jane had drawn the first blood Felix had already captured him in a chokehold. Despite his best efforts to break free from the burly vampire's hold, the blond was still trapped in a grapple and subsequently told by Victoria to stop this silly nonsense to avoid any unnecessary damages before something flying at a relatively high velocity hit Edward's head, rendering him unconscious.

His blood pooling on the floor, Jacob felt his vision gradually starting to blur and his sense of balance wavering. As he staggered backwards and fell face first onto the floor, Jane finally stopped dealing him blows with her sickle. Blood splashed all over his tanned skin as he lay on the ground, slowly beginning to lose consciousness due to the massive blood loss.

"Now then, for a good measure, why don't we take his head off and mount it on the replace, huh?" were the last words he heard along with a series of footsteps and the sound of a blade running through someone's flesh.

Amidst the darkness in his mind, a blurred but radiant image of Edward appeared and flashed for a few times before disappearing in a shower of sparkles as Jacob struggled to reach for it.

"Edward? Edward! Edward!" he called out but there was no response. With the disturbing thought that Edward may have been or is being harmed, he strengthened his concern and resolve to see Edward once more before his eyes, allowing him to inexplicably regain his strength and disregard whatever fatigued feeling he was experiencing at the moment.

Forcefully opening his eyes and determined to see Edward Cullen hopefully in one piece, Jacob found himself back in his room sitting up straight on his bed, his heart racing and his entire body sweating profusely. "It's just a nightmare… just a nightmare," he told himself reassuringly as he looked at his roommate who was still sleeping soundly on the other side of the room as if nothing had really happened.

Glancing around and making sure that nothing indeed had happened, he sighed in relief and wiped off his sweat on his forehead with the back of his right hand. "Just a nightmare… it's nothing to be worried about." Jacob half-heartedly chuckled at his exaggerated reaction, lying back down on his bed and attempting to go back to sleep. But moments before restful sleep had claimed him, he wondered why of all the people that he knew it was Edward Cullen whom he first saw in his dream.

"…Why?" He muttered.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Now, this is the First Chapter of the story. Feel free to point out any good and bad points amidst the story so I may improve on the next update. I solemnly promise that I will react sensibly to them instead of bitching on it like a mindless zombie. Thanks in advance to any reviewer.


	3. You Shouldn't Have Asked

**Author's Note: **Uhhh... sorry for the hold-up. Got a little too preoccupied with school. Anyways, the important thing is that I'm updating this. That is all. Do enjoy reading. Hopefully, I haven't been a little rusty when writing this.

* * *

Chapter 2: You Shouldn't Have Asked

* * *

He had been escorted into the room where the Volturi matriarchs were to see him. This time there was something different about the room. The once-gray walls ridden with bullet holes from a previous power struggle had been renovated with a red wallpaper bearing several rune-like markings in the distinct dark green rectangles scattered all over it. From the ceiling, golden chandeliers hung on silver chains with strips of lavender cloth loosely entwined around each of their appendages as they illuminated the room with a welcoming incandescent glow.

To both his right and left, the only things Edward could see were grandfather clocks all ticking at different rhythms and showing different times. Apart from grandfather clocks, all Edward could see were bookshelves that were half-filled with black books which were strictly off-limits to anyone other than the high-ranking officials in the Volturi. Those had been records of everything relevant enough to keep track of, one of the elder vampires had told him before adding a warning that those new vampires who have been foolhardy enough to open those black books have never been heard of again.

Soon enough, Edward reached the end of the red carpet which had served as the pathway through the room. To his left and right, the carpet had neatly divided the room with a relatively equal number of grandfather clocks and bookshelves on both sides, all arranged in no particular manner.

Then, he looked up and saw a balcony emerging presumably from a room next to the one he was currently in, and three women looking down at him. Their image was so enchanting like most other vampires that for a moment in time it seemed that his eyes just automatically became fixed on their beauty.

Their pale white skin shone brightly like finely-polished marble as rays of moonlight fell upon them from the wide rectangular ceiling window. Their hair rested freely on their shoulders, adorned with diamond-studded hair ornaments where the precious gemstones gleamed along with their glowing ruby-like eyes. Dressed in layers of flowing silk, the women almost looked ghostly under the moonlight with their ominous red eyes.

Edward then cleared his throat drawing the attention of the three women to himself.

"Hmm... So... you've come here at the dead of the night." The red-haired female in green smirked as she stood on the balcony, looking at the blond vampire; she then raised her right hand and held up a glass of red liquid up to her lips. "What brings you here, Edward? Any problem at school? Or is it perhaps that Swan girl whose full name I can barely even remember? What is it again? Amarelle? Thalia?" She leaned on the banister as she gave a faint chuckle before sipping from her glass.

Standing on the left side of the redhead, the dark-haired woman in blue smirked and shot Edward a questioning look. "Don't tell me it's you getting into a fight with any of the students there? Not that the entirety of the students there are humans... with some vampires but... there are also werewolves. Especially those Quileute ones. I don't really trust them." She then sighed as she shook her head, adding, "Whatever you do don't get involved with those barbaric beasts of the uncivilized end of the universe. It's for your own good."

Then, the blonde one who had been standing quietly all along cut in, saying, "It's the best thing that you... we vampires can do for now. Look, Athenodora and Sulpicia don't trust them. And neither does the entire vampire population of Forks. Well, maybe the majority. They have some unsettling history with us vampires, you see. It's much better that you do avoid them." She rolled her eyes and took a quick look at her dress, frowning at the sight of a miniscule speck of blood that stained the pink fabric of her dress.

"Look, I'm not in trouble as you three say it," Edward reasoned out, causing all three women to sigh exasperatedly with Athenodora reluctantly gesturing him to continue. "Well, technically nothing to do with school but with a…" He broke for a bit, unsure whether to continue or not. He glanced at each of the female matriarchs and saw Sulpicia twirling a lock of her black hair while Athenodora and Didyme exchanged puzzled glances and mouthed words.

Already feeling awkward about going all the way to the Volturi castle just to ask a simple question, Edward closed his eyes and attempted to read the trio's thoughts to find the right words in order not to say anything wrong. Much to his chagrin, he couldn't even make out the slightest thing that they were thinking. It was as if they were either protected or immune to his mind-reading powers. Maybe not entirely immune but resistant to the extent that Edward could only perceive the thoughts as unintelligible gibberish coupled with the annoying sound of static.

The lone male vampire in the room swallowed and nervously chuckled as he put his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Well, you see… what if there was a vampire fell in love?" He paused for a moment with the three women displaying rather annoyed looks on their faces as if they had discussed these kinds of matters more than a hundred times. "But with a non-vampire," he added quickly.

"A non-vampire?" all three exclaimed in shock and disbelief.

Athenodora was the first one to speak on this matter, casually explaining the matter to Edward. "Edward. Edward Cullen. One of our dearest vampire favorites among the entire vampire clan united under the rule of the Volturi. You see, Edward, your question is a matter of fact not the first to catch us off-guard in our undead lifetime. But it certainly won't be the last. Unfortunately, many others before your time had asked the same question. One of which had been your… father." She reluctantly finished the sentence as if the word "father" did not want to be spoken out.

"My… my father? What about him?" Edward asked curiously. "I thought he was killed out of treason. Why? What did he do?"

"Sulpicia and Didyme will have to answer that for you. I have a meeting to attend to right now." The red-haired woman looked at the clock a few meters away from Edward which displayed the current time – 11:50 in the evening. Before turning her back to leave, she faced Edward and told him, "As soon as you're done here, go back to your school's dormitory. Hopefully, you'll be there before dawn since you have classes fifteen minutes before eight. We don't like making any additional arrangements in dropping you off to school if you are stuck here, you know."

"Yes, Madame Athenodora." Edward gave a slight bow as a show of respect.

The black-haired woman crossed her arms as she continued on from where her fellow matriarch stopped. "Your father. Carlisle Cullen. He sure had been charming with those looks. But, of course, with great looks comes great disasters. He fell in love with a woman. A human. Would you believe that? He was already a vampire with a vampire son yet he still longed for a human female. It didn't take long until the High Council found out."

"The High Council…" Edward gritted his teeth. He had thought that it was perfectly logical of the High Council to kill his father for treason against the Volturi. But now, he was not so sure about that.

Didyme must have seen him clench his fists as she immediately added, "The High Council under the main leadership of Aro considers falling in love with a different species as a somewhat… immoral act. But that didn't qualify for treason."

"It didn't?"

"No, it doesn't actually. Your father slept with the woman three nights a week for about five months. In the human world, it's considered 'adultery'. But in ours, it's treason. A crime only punishable by death. However, we did appeal to the High Council's decision to sentence him for banishment instead of execution." Didyme sighed heavily and Edward could see the pained expression in her eyes as she was telling him this.

"But he didn't get banished, did he?"

"He didn't. The High Council's decision was final. By the next morning, he had been set ablaze in the sun's rays. He died… for… love," Sulpicia said, dabbing the sides of her eyes with a white handkerchief she procured from her dress.

"He had been such a great vampire. Such a shame that he had to die." Didyme then turned to Edward with a slightly worried expression on her face. "I hope you don't end up like him. If you happen to fall in love with a human, it would be best if you turn her into a vampire before anything intimate between you two happens. As for werewolves, stay away from them. Long ago, the High Council – the one before Aro – had proclaimed that any union between a vampire and werewolf was strictly taboo and may bring about the destruction of both races."

Edward averted his gaze down to the floor before looking back at the two remaining women and told them in a reassuring manner, "You don't have to worry. I won't end up like him." He then feigned a smile.

"That's a relief. Now what question were you asking again?" both vampires asked in unison. "About a vampire falling in love with a non-vampire, right?"

Edward let out a nervous chuckle and swallowed before answering, "Actually, I think I just want to ask if what were the kinds of relationships that the High Council has forbidden. Just a little curious about it. That's all."

"Hmm… pretty much anything but vampire and vampire ones, I guess," Didyme replied with Sulpicia nodding in agreement beside her. "Yeah, just stick to vampires and you'll stay away from being accused of treason."

"Does that involve liking vampires of the same sex?" Upon hearing this, both Sulpicia and Didyme looked at each other before looking back at Edward and opening their mouth in astonishment. Then, Edward quickly added, "I mean, it's not for me but a friend of mine."

"I see… then that's no problem at all, Edward. We were… just surprised about you asking such questions. Anything else?" The blonde female tilted her head sideways and folded her arms as she looked at Edward earnestly but with a trace of suspicion in her face.

Edward looked uncertain for a bit about continuing on with his question. But he couldn't resist knowing whatever happened to his father. Ever since he had been a newly-converted vampire, he was one of the several newborn vampires who were separated from their makers – or parents as they call the former – until they were taken in and raised by the Volturi.

Finally, he decided that he should find out and gathered up the courage to ask. "Could you… tell me about how I came to be a vampire?"

"You do know that it is actually forbidden to learn about your parentage, don't you?" the blonde female grimly stated before laughing. "I was just kidding. You don't need to get alarmed. You might as well learn some of your own history. But mind you, not everything you'll be hearing would be thing you would want to hear."

Edward chuckled nervously. "It doesn't matter that much. So you would tell me?"

"Of course, we would. Umm… we found you alone in the streets. As pale as Death, you had been staggering in the alleys, looking for blood. It was rather pitiful sight when you finally find a trio of bikers whom you thought was going to be easy prey for you. Unable to control your own powers, you were beaten up and almost 'killed'. And when I mean killed, it's how humans term fellow humans being repeatedly shot and stabbed. Both of which could never kill an actual vampire… even a newborn one." Sulpicia was making elaborate gestures as she spoke. It was as if she were retelling an ancient epic to an audience in a theater.

She then continued, "But seeing your condition, we decided to intervene as allowing them to see you still standing up and alive after being beaten up and shot multiple times all over your body. We could never let the world know that vampires actually coexisted among humans. The effect would be disastrous. We might be the target of scientific experiments or interest of politicians to gain tremendous military power. I'm quite sure you know vampires and werewolves are capable of. Speaking of which, and that is also the same reason why we keep peace with the werewolves. Any stupid war between us factions can alert those humans.

"Moving on, we killed the bikers and fed you with their blood until you looked seemingly full with your face flushed red because of the blood. We then took you in under our wing and raised you. You had been a quick learner on how being a vampire works. After a year, you were ready enough to hunt by yourself. And so, we sent you and other vampires who have been turned in their teens across the country attending different high schools to fit in normally in the so-called 'normal' human society. While you were across the country attending high school, we have been sending searches to look for your possibly nomadic father. It wasn't until five years that we found out that your father was none other than Carlisle. Our dear own Carlisle who was a doctor for humans. Of course, he never told us that he had any living relatives for that matter. It was then that we found out that he had a wife and son."

"A wife and a son?" Edward repeated, looking puzzled.

"You were his son whom he had turned into a vampire as soon as he got the gift of vampirism. Your mother… Elizabeth, however, was not so fortunate. She had died of an unknown cause before your father became a vampire. And anyone who knows how the gift of vampirism works knows that it will not work on a corpse."

Edward couldn't believe his ears. His own father, biological and vampire, abandoned him and maybe he even thought he was dead. He was almost furious with the thought of even having a father. He hated him for not looking after him. He hated him for not even looking for him after he had become a Volturi when he could already provide for him. It wasn't fair, he thought, how could he even do this to his own son? His own flesh and blood.

The male vampire didn't want to hear anything else about his father. He decided that it was time to end the conversation but not before he found out what happened to his father's human mate. "May I ask something? What happened to the woman my father slept with?"

"What we did to Esme? Why, it was simple. We drove her mad with the sight of her own lover burning right in front of her. Of course, we took necessary precautions as not to burn ourselves. Eventually, we set her loose back into her hometown and she went on a killing spree. Carlisle might have fed her with some of his blood since she wasn't entirely as human as she seemed. She displayed peculiar strength and agility that could not have been imagined in that body of hers. It was almost comparable to that of a vampire."

"I see… well, I must get going now. There's a test that I have to study for tomorrow," Edward lied as he turned his back and proceeded to leave the room.

He stopped in his tracks when Didyme called out to him, saying, "Well, we could always continue this story sometime. But I hope you're not mad at your father or anything. I mean, hearing all this must've made you so bitter against him. But you should know something about your father. He loved you."

"Oh, did he?" he muttered inaudibly. The only thing he loved more than me was some other woman that caused his execution.

"Well, yes, Edward. He always carried a picture of his seventeen-year-old son in his wallet and he looked at it every single day and night. But every time someone would ask him about who was in the picture, he'd merely reply a loved one of his. We assumed that must have been his brother or his son who died a long time ago before he was a vampire."

Big deal, Edward thought. A picture is no reminder that he was still alive.

"Your father… never mind. It'll take a while for you to let everything sink in. Very well, you may have your leave." Didyme then disappeared after Sulpicia.

Edward lingered around for a bit in the room after he was left behind by the two. He eyed the black books carefully and wondered what records if they could be called records they contain. If they were supposed to contain records of the Volturi, they might have a record about my father, he thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I changed some things that were facts in the Twilight-verse. Carlisle is Edward's biological and vampire father. Esme was technically a five-month fling of Carlisle. Didyme, Sulpicia and Athenodora have the same power… with Didyme's power obviously changed because the original one was somehow ridiculous. But like I said, it's a remake of Twilight. I won't follow through with everything that SMeyer wrote unless I think it's good enough for me to leave unchanged. SO yeah... that's it for this chapter. See you on the next one.


End file.
